


chasing polaroids

by Dandybear



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I Love Trash Pairings, Takes place in an unspecified time, To avoid the worst of the eventually Jossing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandybear/pseuds/Dandybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe walks in on Max and Victoria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chasing polaroids

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hiding from my other fandom right now. I noticed that while there is some Maximum Victory fanfiction on Tumblr, there isn't any here on AO3. That's no good.
> 
> I feel bad for having Victoria be so secondary here, but the easy back and forth between Chloe and Max was too fun to write. I've seen much more characterisation for the two of them and it's easier to replicate their speech patterns.
> 
> I promise no more than this one-shot. Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
>  
> 
> *****EDIT:  
> I made Max less OOC and expanded on how she and Victoria ended up together.

You know, the ability to reverse time really is a goddamned godsend.

 

Because Chloe (asshole) failed to knock before entering my dorm room and walked in to find Victoria Chase’s hand stuffed down my pants.

 

Victoria frantically tries to extricate herself from my jeans, underwear, and vagina. She’s sputtering and I can see her eyes darting around like she’s thinking of an excuse.

 

“Oh, I just dropped my ring in Max. I was trying to fish it out.”

 

Jesus.

 

“Fucking knock much?” I say to Chloe.

 

She’s standing in the doorway with the stupidest grin on her face. Like, this whole thing has made her day. It would. Perv.

 

“Yeah! Get some, Max!”

 

Victoria is going to die on her knees in my dorm room. Now that I’ve seen how this plays out, time to rewind.

 

uoy-y wonk, eht ytiliba ot esrever emit yllaer si a denmadddog nesdog.

 

Victoria is trying to push my shirt up with her free hand. The look she’s giving me is intense, like I’m the only thing on her mind. It kinda scares me. I push her back with a hand.

 

“I think I hear someone coming.” I say.

 

She has her hand out of me in record time. I zip up my jeans and adjust my shirt just in time for Chloe to come barging in.

 

“Hey, Max!”

 

The tableau she sees this time is different. Victoria perched on my coffee table with her fingers in her mouth. Me lounging on my bed trying to look casual and not disheveled.

 

“Oh. I didn’t think you’d have company.” She says.

 

Chloe’s eyes are narrowed and she looks pissed off by Victoria being here. Like I’m rubbing elbows with the enemy.

 

Well, we’re rubbing things, but they aren’t elbows.

 

“I was just borrowing Max’s notes.” Victoria says too fast.

 

“Got a bit of an oral fixation there, Chase?” Chloe says.

 

“I cut my finger on the paper, sicko.” Victoria says.

 

I’m lying here very still in hopes Chloe won’t put two and two together and that Victoria will take the hint to please leave because we are not friends.

 

What we are is something less defined by words and more by hormones and the tragic truth of bullies fixating on their targets. Victoria wants to fuck me, I’ll fuck her back. Clean and simple. Or, messy and complicated.

 

“Did you grab everything?” I say.

 

Victoria purses her lips and stalks over to my desk. She grabs a sheet of paper off of it (there are no notes) and leaves, slamming the door.

 

“Way to bring attention to yourself, Victoria.” I say.

 

Chloe laughs under her breath.

 

“You need to learn to knock.”

 

“Why, it’s not like you were banging her.”

 

I scoff and try not to shrink under her gaze.

 

“Or is that pussy I smell?”

 

She grins.

 

“Don’t be gross.”

 

A look of realization crosses Chloe’s face. She closes her eyes and inhales.

 

“Max. Caulfield. You’re a fucking rockstar.”

 

“Chloe, can you please drop it?”

 

She holds up a hand and sits down. She shakes her head so locks of blue brush against her cheeks.

 

“Max, you’re banging Victoria Chase.”

 

“Say it louder, I don’t think Dana heard you all the way down the hall.”

 

“How? No one can hear anything over your music. What is this hipster garbage anyways?”

 

She searches through the pile of cracked CD cases near the bed.

 

“Me,” I say, “I am the hipster garbage.”

 

Chloe laughs. She throws a CD jacket at me, shaking her head.

 

“Max Caulfield and Victoria Chase. What will people think?”

 

I make a noncommittal noise and reach for my laptop.

 

Chloe begins to pace hands waving wildly. I ignore her and pull up my email. The principal has reported to my parents of my ‘worrying behaviour’ such as ‘questioning authority’ and ‘keeping childhood friends from being murdered by dickbags’. I send my mom a reassuring message. Or, I try to. Chloe’s still fixated on my completely private sex life and pushes the screen shut.

 

“Dude, I am freaking out. How long has this been going on?”

 

“It’s none of your business, Chloe.”

 

“I told you about me and Rachel! Bitch, you could have said something.”

 

“It’s not like I didn’t tell you to hurt your feelings. It just never came up. It’s no big deal.”

 

She swats me on the cheek and grabs my jaw.

 

“If it’s no big deal then why are you hiding it?” Chloe grinds out.

 

“Because it’s nobody else’s business.” I keep my eyes on my hands.

 

“You are such a hypocrite! You abuse your powers just so you can get up in everyone else’s business.” She throws up her hands.

 

A look crosses my face and she catches it.

 

“And don’t you dare think about going back and avoiding this conversation, Max, I will find it sooner or later.”

“I wasn’t gonna.” I say.

 

She stands in front of me. I move over so she can sit on the bed. She sits with one knee folded under her.

 

“Real talk. How did this start?”

 

I hesitate, honestly, I’ve been needing to get this off my chest. Now that the opportunity strikes I want it to be private. It’s intimate information.

 

But, that’s never stopped me from snooping, so here goes.

 

“It wasn’t some big dramatic thing.”

 

That’s kind of a lie. Everything between me and Victoria is dramatic. It’s probably not healthy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I was listening to some music when the knocking on my door got loud enough to cut through. I sighed, turned the knob down on my Hifi, and opened up. I was expecting Brooke to ask me to keep it down, or Dana looking for a movie and cuddle buddy.

 

Instead it was Victoria giving me that pursued lip look.

 

“I need some help with a shoot.” She said.

 

I kept part of the door between me and her. A barrier in case she tried something.

 

“Okay.”

 

I wasn’t going to do the heavy lifting in this interaction for her. I honestly had studying to do.

 

“I want to take some pictures and it can’t be of myself.”

 

“So..? Courtney’s in our photography class. Wouldn’t you prefer her help?”

 

She scrunched her face up and took a deep breath.

 

“Courtney doesn’t have the right look that I want.” She said.

 

“Which is?”

 

Victoria’s eyes dropped to the floor. She was rolling her words around in her mouth.

 

“Delicate.”

 

I laughed.

 

“You think I’m delicate?”

 

Victoria was blushing. I shook my head and let the door fall open. Victoria shoved past me. The place where our shoulders touched prickled. I rubbed it.

 

Like me, upon entering her room the first time, Victoria took a moment to notice how similar our tastes our.

 

“Is that Nujabes?” She said.

 

“Uh, yeah, Arubian Dance. Let me just…” I went to turn it off.

 

Victoria blocked me from doing so. If I was to go any closer I’d have to touch her. I shied away, settling to bounce in her orbit.

 

“What do you want me to do?”

 

She adjusted the lens on her camera and looked at me in a really intense way. I backed up until my knees bumped the desk. I hissed.

 

Click.

 

Great, she was just here to humiliate me again. I snarled at her.

 

Click.

 

“Victoria, what the hell?”

 

“The best pictures are taken when the subject is comfortable around the camera, or are unaware that they’re being photographed.”

 

“Well, I sure as hell am not comfortable.”

 

She sighed through her nose and fiddled with the settings on her camera.

 

“How can I make you more comfortable?” She said.

 

“First you tell me what kind of photos you want, so I at least know what you’re looking for.”

 

“You know, your usual vulnerable hipster appeal. You always look like a deer hiding amid the trees. I just wanted to capture it.”

 

She sounded a little embarrassed admitting it. I watched it paint her cheeks pink.

 

I think that might have been the nicest thing Victoria had ever said to me.

 

“Okay. Where do you want me?”

 

She muttered something under her breath that I couldn’t quite hear. She cleared her throat.

 

“Under the LEDS you have.”

 

I turned off the lamp nearby to help with the lighting. It would better the chiaroscuro on my face. Then I remembered this was Victoria’s shoot.

 

“Is that okay?” I said.

 

She worried her lip, “Yeah.”

 

Click. Click.

 

I wasn’t sure what to do with my hands. I was so aware of my body underneath her gaze.

 

“Do you want my hoodie on or off?” I said.

 

“Off.”

 

She took pictures of me removing it. An interesting few shots, but it didn’t make me feel any less like a stripper.

 

I was wearing a heather green tee with a tortoise on it. I felt self conscious, like Victoria was about to mock my wardrobe choices.

 

Instead, all I heard was her fast breathing.

 

“Look to the left, please.” She said.

 

I startled and followed her instructions.

 

“Push that lock of hair behind your ear.”

 

“Like this?”

 

She hummed and it kind of sounded like a moan. Even without my hoodie, I felt suddenly warmer.

 

I heard a thump and then the hum of strings. Victoria staggered. Bitch bumped into my guitar. I leapt up to check it.

 

“I’m sorry. I’ll… buy you a new one if it’s broken.”

 

I inspected my baby. She was fine, and despite how tempting the offer was, I turned to Victoria to say.

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“You play?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Can you right now?”

 

“Sure, but I don’t know if it makes me look delicate or whatever.”

 

“Max, I’ll let you know if I want your input.” Victoria snarled.

 

I rolled my eyes. And things were going so well I was reconsidering letting her in at this point. I had shit to do, she had a lot of photos already.

 

“I’m sorry. That was shitty.” Victoria said.

 

I sighed and picked up my guitar. She waited, hovering around me, camera loosely in her hand. I began to noodle along with Nujabes. Victoria’s eyes were burning holes in me and I wasn’t sure why.

 

Click. Click. Click.

 

She was on her knees right before me and I would have been lying if I said I hadn’t thought about her like this before. She was always wearing skirts and pointing her legs in my direction in class. One time I swore I saw a flash of panties. I considered asking Kate to help me find God that day.

 

I was distracted from my playing and pretty sure I had just been repeating three chords for the last few minutes. Victoria had stopped taking pictures and was licking her lips.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” I said.

 

She swallowed, “Please. I can’t take anymore.”

 

That stung. I made a big deal of putting it away.

 

“Well, put it down with putting on acceptable clothing, and speaking to Mr. Jefferson on the list of things you think I’m terrible at.” I said.

 

I should have kicked her out. Victoria made a strangled noise and grabbed my hand. I whipped around.

 

Her breathing was still heavy, camera dangling by its strap around her neck. She brought my hand to her skirt pushing the fabric up until.

 

Oh.

 

Her panties (sweet lord) were damp.

 

Oh.

 

She looked like such a shy thing. One fist was balled at her side. She refused to look at my face, settling instead for looking down and blushing.

 

I moved my fingers against her and she gasped. It was enough to get her to look at me.

 

“Is this why you’re really here?” I said.

 

Being able to change how it all turned out made me feel invincible. If I fucked up, I could always fix it. Especially if this was some next level prank Victoria was pulling.

 

She kind of leaned forward until she was closer to eye level. Me sitting down, her standing up. I could feel her breath fogging up my neck.

 

I pressed my face against her shirt her collarbone against my temple. I could hear her heavy breathing above me.

 

“You drive me insane, you know that?” Victoria stage whispered.

 

“The feeling’s mutual.” I said.

 

She kissed me.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  


Not a big deal.” I say.

 

“The head bitch of the Vortex Club is in your pants and it’s not a big deal?”

 

“I always figured there was more to her aggression. It wasn’t surprising in hindsight that it was gay feelings.”

 

She laughs and shakes her head. Her whole body, really. Chloe is always moving with some nervous energy. If she’s sitting then her knee is jiggling at a million miles a minute. If she has to get a coffee she’ll involve her whole body in making it.

 

“Search your feelings, you know it to be true.” I say.

 

That earns a bigger laugh.

 

“So, is she any good in bed?”

 

“I think she’s used to guys because she was pretty clueless at first. Not that I was much better, but it’s like mirrored self service, not that hard.”

 

“With girls none of the parts are hard.” Chloe says.

 

She’s got a stupid grin on her face and fingers pointed at me like guns. I roll my eyes at her.

 

“Now, not that I don’t enjoy your charming company, but did you have a reason for cockblocking me today?”

 

Chloe zones out thinking about her reason for coming.

 

“Oh shit, yeah. My mom found some of my step-dick’s surveillance shit and threatened to kick him out if he didn’t get rid of it. Good news for me, probably not for you. ‘cause he’ll be taking out that rage on the students again.”

 

“Lucky us. I’ll text Kate to lay low.”

 

I look at her expectantly. She shoves her hands into her pockets and looks around.

 

“And?”

 

“And, I dunno, maybe I wanted to chill with my oldest friend and maybe go get Taco Bell or whatever.”

 

“Chloe, can we hang out later? I’m still kinda all worked up.”

 

She looks a little sheepish, “Oh. Yeah. Yeah, okay. I’ll be around. So, you know, text me.”

 

“I’ll text you.”

 

I get off my bed and mirror her posture before walking forward, forcing her to walk backwards toward the door.

 

“See you later, Chloe.” I say loudly.

 

She waves a hand like a freaking cool guy anime character as she struts down the hall. I leave my door unlocked, an invitation to Victoria if she’s still in the mood. Otherwise, it’s me and my hand.

 

It takes about seven minutes for Victoria to come striding in. She’s a little short of breath and her cheeks are flushed. It’s a nice shot. I reach for my camera. In two long steps she’s beaten me to it and has me pinned with her thighs straddling my torso. She grabs my camera and takes a picture so quick she blinds me. I’m blinking away sunbursts and she’s kissing me.

 

Victoria’s a sweeter kisser than anything about her would imply. She’s the kind who does nose nuzzles and chin kisses.

 

It’s weird. I’ve been under the impression that since Jefferson won’t throw her a bone that she’s hoping talent is like herpes and can be passed through sexual contact. That’s all this is. Her trying to get something from me.

 

Unless she actually has feelings for me and then I’m the asshole.

 

“Hey,” I pull back, “What are we doing?”

 

Victoria sighs in that beleaguered way she does when I’ve said or done something so horribly uncool that it pains her.

 

“Kissing, Max. We’re kissing.”

 

I repeat the sigh she just made.

 

“No, in general. Is this sex? Are we dating? We’ve never actually touched on the topic.” I begin to regret bringing it up.

I mean, Victoria thinks I’m some retro dweeb. But, if sex is what she’s looking for then I’m sure there are other options for her.

 

Victoria sits up so she’s putting most of her weight her knees and my hips. She’s gone bright pink and seems to find her nails very interesting.

 

“I thought I had made it clear when we went on that date that it was a date.”

 

“We went on a date?”

 

She rolls her eyes at me. I’m thinking hard of the number of times we’ve been out in public together. Which equates to… quite a bit actually. I went camera shopping with her and afterwards we went out for dinner and Victoria insisted on paying… the bill…

 

“And now it dawns on her.” Victoria says.

 

I sit up on my elbows forcing her to lean back on her palms.

 

“That’s no fair, Victoria Chase. You gotta verbalize that shit. Or at least give it to me in writing.”

 

“Fine! Fuck. Max, do you want to date me exclusively?”

 

I raise my eyebrows at her. Exclusively, wowee, she does have feelings for me. I am such an asshole. The smile I give her is that half mouthed grin that my parents described as ‘mischievous and charming’ and Chloe has called ‘the smoulder’.

 

“Yeah, I’ll do… that.”

 

She’s got me pinned then. Clearly the smoulder works. Either that or she gets off on commitment.

 

Wow, okay, someone’s been practicing their oral A-game. And not with me, which I should be more concerned about.

 

A lewd thought crosses my mind. I kinda wanna catch her unaware, she can give the yay or nay after I’ve done it. Then I can just go back in time and not make it weird.

 

Nothing nasty, I’m just gonna take a picture of her head between my legs. I can throw it out if she’s uncomfortable with it. But, it’s Victoria and she loves photography like air. (Should probably think of a better example though, cause she’s currently foregoing air for other things right now.)

 

Click and a bulb flash. Her expression changes from the focused and calculating look to one of surprise. She pulls away with wet lips to say,

 

“What the fuck, Max?” Victoria says.

 

“I just thought maybe we could add it to our more intimate collection of photos.” I say.

 

I shake the polaroid lazily. She takes it from my fingertips and squints at it.

 

“Huh, the diagonals of your thighs make for a good composition leading the eye to the focus of the piece.” She says.

 

“What can I say, I see a great shot and I take it. Want to keep it or should I throw it out and never do that again?”

 

Victoria sighs against my wet flesh and it makes me shiver.

 

“It’s not like you just jammed a finger up my ass, I mean, if anyone else tried to take a picture of me during sex I’d punch them in the mouth, but this is you and art, so I’m cool with it.”

 

“You kinda lost me at the butt stuff. Like, who does that?” I say.

 

“Guys, Max. Guys do that.”

 

“Oh. Gross.”

 

She purses her lips at me in a glare and swats my ass. The sting isn’t…. unenjoyable. It draws a little gasp-moan from me anyway.

 

Victoria unhooks her skirt, revealing that there is nothing underneath, and lines our clits up. She sinks down and holy shit.

 

You know, the ability to reverse time is pretty fun to abuse in the case of multiple orgasms. Endless chances to find Victoria’s buttons and make her scream into the pillow.

 

She spoons me after and falls asleep with her nose in my hair. I remember that Chloe is still hanging around on campus waiting for me to get off so we can get dollar burritos and watch the sun set.

 

I fire her a text.

 

Max: “hey sorry, currently pinned under the gf. dunno if she’s gonna move until she gets feeling back in her legs.”

 

Chloe: “Max Caulfield, pussy murderer.”

“It’s cool, I’m chillin’ with Kate.”

“TTYT?”

Max: “Please don’t ever call me that in public.”

“TTFN.”

Chloe: “w/e nerd”

 

 


End file.
